


Birthday Surprise

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Escort Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Kunimi WAS the birthday surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

When Hanamaki-senpai asked what he wanted for his birthday, Kindaichi probably shouldn't have laughed nervously and said: "I don't know, a date?"

The surprise on Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai's faces is evident immediately. "Something more feasible," Hanamaki-senpai reminds him as their intramural volleyball team packs up for the day.

Matsukawa-senpai nods. "We were hoping you'd settle for beer and yakitori."

"That's fine!" Kindaichi insists and throws a towel into his gym bag. His birthday isn't for two more days, but he'd prefer going out for drinks now instead of on a Monday night. Between rounds of Asahi drafts his upperclassmen feed him and the noise inside the izakaya, Kindaichi has a pretty good pre-birthday celebration. He hadn't expected to socialize very much upon coming to university in Sendai, but Kindaichi is thankful for the friends he has in the kinesiology department and his senpai from the team.

Which is why he's not expecting anything more than a few greetings on his actual birthday. Kindaichi thinks that Yachi's surprise cookies is probably the highlight of the day, so he's surprised to find someone on his doorsteps upon arriving back at the dorms.

That someone happens to be the cute boy from Kindaichi's English seminar, who Kindaichi has been working up the nerves to speak to all semester. "Hello," he tells Kindaichi.

"Are you lost?" Is the first thing that comes out of Kindaichi's mouth.

The boy unfolds a piece of paper and holds it up near Kindaichi's face. He squints. "You're Kindaichi Yuutarou, no?"

"Yeah, I am?"

"Good. I'm Kunimi, a member of the Grand King Escort Services," Kunimi says and puts the paper back into his pockets. "I'm your date for the afternoon."

Kindaichi stares.

"Your friends requested me," Kunimi continues, looking more bored than anything. Kindaichi has an idea exactly which friends Kunimi is referring to. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks?" Kindaichi replies dumbly. He looks between his door and Kunimi's face.

Kunimi seems un-invested in this entire exchange. "This is the part where you invite me to come in, although my obligations do not include physical touching. I'm booked to accompany you for the next four hours."

"I can't believe this," Kindaichi mumbles while unlocking his door. He nearly trips over a stack of physiology books and does his best to tidy up the room in approximately ten seconds. "Um, please come in for a minute!"

Kunimi follows him inside and eyes the disarray. His gaze travels from the kneepads throw across a chair to the poster of the Japanese national team on the wall. "Do you play volleyball?"

"Yeah!" Kindaichi responds between kicking his dirty laundry under the bed and picking up textbooks littered on the floor.

"I used to play, too," Kunimi says while looking at Kindaichi's desk. It’s lined with photo frames Kindaichi's mother had arranged on her last visit.

"You don't anymore?"

Kunimi shrugs. "I stopped finding it interesting."

"Oh." Kindaichi frowns. He's never been the ace or anything, but he would never consider quitting volleyball. "What position did you play?"

"Winged spiker," Kunimi replies quietly. He blinks when Kindaichi lights up with a me too! Kunimi turns away with a small smile on his face. "You look the part."

"Um. Thanks?" When Kindaichi catches Kunimi eyeing the opened bag of salted caramels on the desk, he offers him some cookies. "Hitoka-san made it for my birthday. She’s really good at baking!"

Kunimi accepts a cookie and takes a bite. "That's nice of her. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?" Kindaichi spins around. "No! I, um... I like boys."

All he gets in response is the sound of chewing. At last, Kunimi dusts off his fingers and gives Kindaichi a satisfied look. "Good, that means I wasn't requested by mistake."

"Of course not!" Kindaichi insists before his brain can catch up with his mouth. "You're exactly my type!"

Kunimi just smirks. He takes a step forward and rests a hand on Kindaichi's arm.

Instinctively, Kindaichi flexes a little. He tries not to skip arm day at the gym.

"Oh." Kunimi blinks, and Kindaichi begins to recognize amusement hidden in the tilt of Kunimi's mouth. "I think we'll find a way to enjoy each other's company."

Kindaichi gulps. "I thought you said touching wasn't allowed."

"The contract says _you_ can't touch _me_ , not vice versa." Regardless, Kunimi lets go and steps towards the door. He looks back at Kindaichi archly. "It's your birthday. Come take me out on a date."


End file.
